Bleach Memories Lost
by brevin.secretzfan
Summary: Two years after Ichigo Kurosaki loses his power from using Mugestsu against Aizen, Ichigo now has no memory of being a shinigami. Which is quite strange to happen. Now Ichigo must figure out the truth about what really happened after that fight. Tatsuki X Ichigo, Rukia X Ichigo
1. Chapter 1- Visions

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 1- Visions

The town of the young man was small and compacted. Many of his friends were always close by him, and he liked it that way. It made him very comfortable to be here. He felt good being around people whom he felt he could trust. His family was nice, but they could get pretty crazy sometimes as well, and yet he was pretty happy with the way things were going in his hometown.

Yet still something was bothering the young orange haired male, but he couldn't figure it out. He felt he had forgotten something in his past. Something very important that he had long since forgotten about. But as for what that was he didn't know though he knew it was still bothering him right now. It was as if his mind had forgot something very important. Something that was very meaningful for him. What it was he couldn't figure out, and still what he did know was he had these visions. They were visions of these spiritual beings whom he had never even once laid an eye on in his entire life. He saw one with red hair, and another who looked like a bald monk, but the main one who kept coming up was a young girl with big blue eyes, hair shaped into a bun, and long hair lock coming between her eyes. To the young man she was absolutely stunning in his visions. A girl who looked like she should be a princess dancing in the air and moving like she was water. She didn't have one blemish on her cheek. Her skin was silky smooth. It was something that was just quite amazing to him as well.

"If only I knew this girl" he thought in his head.

His alarm then rang as loud as it could awakening him from his long night of sweet blissful slumber. His eyes opened up as he looked out his window. A smile came over his face as he looked at it before he stretched his arms out then got up. He was wearing his red pajamas and a blue shirt with words on it that read "_Keep calm and eat sushi" _on it. He walked out his room and looked around wondering if his father was going to do his usual jump and attack him routine he usually did in the morning. However as he looked around the hallway he found that there was no one there. It was quite shocking to him because his family loved doing that so much. Still it didn't matter either way to the young boy as he was sure there would be a breakfast waiting for him down the stairs

Once he got down the stairs he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to it and looked out the peephole to see his girlfriend outside. He opened the door and smiled waving at her. The young girl had an average height with short black hair and blue eyes. Her frame was very lean and slick, and she was wearing her red boxing shorts and tank top.

"Hey Ichigo" she spoke to him with a smile putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey Tatsuki" he spoke back before he leaned over and placed a kiss right on her cheeks before giving her a simple smile.

She slightly blushed a bit at the kiss before she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes and let out a big gust of air from her mouth before she pressed herself against Ichigo.

"How did I get so lucky" she said as she looked at him.

Ichigo nodded and then let her in before closing the door.

"Dad!" he yelled up the stairs.

He was wondering if his family was just resting.

"Tatsuki is here!" he exclaimed as loudly as he could, but he heard no one speak back.

A cold shiver began to climb up Ichigo's spine.

This was soon stopped by Tatsuki when she touched his shoulder. He looked over at her and gulped. He didn't know what was going on in his home today, but it was kinda freaking him out a bit. "

Sorry Tatsuki I guess my family is out"

Ichigo spoke as he looked over at her with a slight smile. Tatsuki then smiled back at him as she put her arm around his waist then leaned up and kissed his neck gently making Ichigo give a slight moan.

"It okay Ichigo" she spoke to him before moving back and patting her clothes.

"Your cool" she walked over to his kitchen and looked around it.

"Soooo you got some grub I am hungry" she then looked at Ichigo and smirked a bit. Ichigo sighed as he rolled his eyes at her. Typical of Tatsuki to come in wanting to mooch off some food from him, and yet he still fell in love with the girl. They had grew up together. They used to be neighbors in fact who always visited each other's home. When they were kids they used to play fun children games such as hide and seek along with hopscotch. Now that they were older and dating they were of course we're finding other things to do instead that met their desires.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said

That night Tatsuki spent the night over at Ichigo's home as they rested together in the same bed. While resting in each other's embrace Ichigo had another vision in his head. This one had the girl appear beside a man who wore glasses and had a bow and arrow. The man pointed the large bow at Ichigo looking at him intently with his bow ready to kill, but before it fired a man in black robes came from behind him with glowing red eyes, and shot him in the chest with a pistol he had hidden underneath his garments. At that very moment Ichigo woke up frightened and scared. His shirt was off to reveal his muscular biceps. Sweat began to pour down as he took many deep breaths. He looked at his beloved Tatsuki and smiled before he leaned down and kissed her right on the forehead. He was happy she was still resting and not too startled from his outburst. The young male then sighed before he decided to try and get some rest so he could be ready for the next day.

When the morning came he woke up to the smell of cooking coming from his kitchen. He assumed it was Tatsuki making his favorite breakfast meal. A smile came over his face as he walked down the stairs and saw his beautiful girlfriend making a lovely meal for him. The male smiled and snuck up right behind her and kissed her neck gently before he smiled at her then looked at the food she had prepared.

"Wow looks good" he chuckled a bit before looking back over at her.

"Your amazing you know that" he spoke to her before he planted his lips right on her own and pushed her closer to him.

There hearts raced as their bodies pressed up against one another as they moved their hips more and more. Tatsuki blushed before she pushed Ichigo a bit away from her to his shock. Tatsuki began breathing hard before she looked up at him.

"Sorry it was just a little much" she spoke to which Ichigo simply nodded at her. "Anyway let me set up the plates" she spoke as she grabbed some plates from the cabinet and set them out.

As the two of them prepared for a meal something else was going on outside of their home

A young man walked outside of the Kurosaki home. The man had white hair and a white suit. His eyes were blue. He held what looked like a bow in his hand as well. While the man walked he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Ryuken it is time" the man spoke as he looked at the white haired male.

The man lowered his eyes and smirked at the male before he chuckled a bit more.

"So I see your powers have boosted since the last time we met have they seems like a good brawl would be in order" the man spoke.

The man in the shadows said nothing to retort his statements. Ryukken lowered his eyes.

"Anyway what is it time for?" he questioned as he looked at silhouetted male.

"Time to release Senju Kuromufasa"

When Ichigo woke up the next morning he was saw his father sitting down on his bed looking at him with a smile on his face. He was in his usual business attire, a white button up shirt and gray slacks with gray shoes.

"Dad!" Ichigo blinked surprised to see his father had finally returned home.

"Where have you been?" he questioned. Isshin grinned at him and began to laugh.

"What are you talking about Ichigo I have been here all day today" he spoke before Ichigo grabbed him by the collar.

"That not what I mean dammit!" Ichigo yelled to the top of his lungs.

Isshin simply sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Listen Ichigo we need to talk"

-End Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2- Father

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 2- Father

"Listen Ichigo we have to talk" Isshin looked down at Ichigo and sighed.

Ichigo could see the serious gleam in his father's eyes. He wasn't joking around like he normally did. He needed Ichigo to take him completely serious right now. He didn't know what his father was about to say but he still wanted to hear him out about it.

"You're not who you think you are," he said cryptically. "You have forgotten them.. .you have forgotten your memories."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"Dad.. what do you mean?"

His heart began to race like crazy as sweat began to dribble down his neck. What was his dad trying to say to him? What did he mean about his memories? What had he forgotten?

"I am going to restore those memories. This I promise you" he told him as he stood up and looked out the window.

"There is something coming Ichigo. And I need you to get a lot stronger in order to fight these powers." Isshin closed his eyes shut.

When he opened them again, a moment later, they glowed crimson. He looked at Ichigo then made his sword manifest right in Ichigo's room. Isshin could sense his son's fear as he brought the sword up and swung it down towards his head.

There was an immediate explosion at that moment and Ichigo found himself somewhere unknown to him. There was a gust of smoke that came around him as he looked around the area and lightly gulped as he could feel his heartbeat racing over and over again. It was a feeling he had felt before, but he couldn't remember. In that moment from the smoke a white beast appeared making a loud roaring sound that then attacked at Ichigo aiming for his head. The monster looked like a bear with a white face. The orange haired male of course ran from it hoping to get away from the beast's powerful claws. Ichigo crawled back hoping to stay away from it when he felt his father's body against him and holding him by the hand.

"It's okay Ichigo"

At that moment Ichigo Kurosaki turned to see his father standing right there next to him with a smile on his face as he looked at him.

"Dad" he said as his father pulled him close to him and hugged him tightly.

"It is okay Ichigo this will be nothing for you" he had told him as he held his son close to him before letting him go and pointing for Ichigo to face the monster in front of him now.

"Watch yourself Ichigo"

Suddenly Ichigo could feel his entire body shaking. His skin began to become more icy cold as he looked at the beast in front of him. He couldn't help but want to move back into his father's arm and to be protected by him. That was how scared he was becoming. He felt like a child again wanting to be saved by his parents. He began to remember his mother dying and watching her bleeding and dead body laying on those steps near the ocean. He began to think about Tatsuki who was waiting for him now and who loved him. He began to remember kissing her lips and just how amazing it felt. Ichigo then looked up as the hollow shot right towards him with its intense speed as it tried to aim itself at Ichigo's head, and then it finally happened

Right then Ichigo closed his eyes and felt a energy flow through him as the hollow came. Soon he wasn't able to hear the hollow at all until he reopened his eyes, and then he felt something in his hand. He didn't know what it might have been, but he soon jumped up and sliced the monster right in half with one single swing of his blade cutting the monster across the middle as he looked up with a determined face as he felt all the fear he had was now erased and only the hero would be left.

Suddenly as he began to fall back down watching the monster's body now disintegrating he watch as the ceiling broke and everything around him began to come apart as it did and then Ichigo found himself in some strange containment tube filled with water. He began to knock on the glass and look around. What was happening to him now. He looked at his hand and the weapon he was using wasn't there anymore. He was now completely confused. Where could he be now.


	3. Chapter 3- The Prophecy Fulfilled

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 3- The Prophecy fulfilled

When Ichigo opened his eyes he had found himself in some place unknown to him, but he didn't really know where it was. He looked at the glass that he was concealed in and then made his hand into a fist and tried to punch out of it . Sadly he had no luck in doing so. He felt his hand burn as he growled at the glass before he tried agian and agian, but no matter how many times he tried to hit it he had no luck. Finally he swam back and decided to sit down in the water and then he closed his eyes shut. He was growing tired

After a while Ichigo woke up to see a door open and a man walked inside. He then swam towards the front and looked out seeing a man with a long black staff in his hand that had two blades going up and down as he held his hand on the hilt in the middle of it. The man had short and spiky hair with blue jean pants and a dark blue shirt as well. The shirt had no sleeves so his arms were free. He had a slim build to him, and he was quite a young man as well probably about Ichigo's age.

"Seems you're awake Kurosaki Ichigo" he spoke with a very smooth tone of voice. One that would lead many ladies to swoon over. "Your father seems to be going his own route I suppose."

"My father? Where is he?" Ichigo growled.

"Right here of course."

The man then snapped his fingers as a curtain behind him rose to reveal another water tube that had his father inside who was now bleeding out more and more. The man then opened the tube as water went everywhere and Isshin fell out of it onto the ground unable to move a single muscle.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled. "What do you want with my Dad?"

"Allow me to introduce myself!" he raised his hand. "The Gotei 13 calls me Shiki..Shiki the Horrible"

"Shiki?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes and I chose to take your memories to create something more beautiful" Shiki spoke.

"Yea and what could that be bastard!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well you see Kurosaki there is a prophecy of a prodigal boy who is born every 10,000 years who posses the power of a shinigami, hollow, and a quincy."

He looked over at Ichigo.

"And that prodigal boy is you."

"Me?"

Shiki smirked at Ichigo now as he enjoyed all the confusion on his face. It was very much perfection for him. The boy still had no idea all the power that was really inside him. The man had watched his duel with the powerful Aizen that day. He remembered seeing the orange haired boy using his deux ex machina power to completely destroy his opponent. He knew the kid had real power inside of him that he just hadn't yet tapped into, but it was no matter now. Shiki turned around and watched a tube come out from the ground. The tube was not made of glass. You could not see through it. Gas began to come out of it as well. Soon a door formed on the tube and opened up as a purple, and black liquid began to flow out of it, and another orange haired male walked out holding Ichigo's Zangetsu in his hand.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki meet Ichigo Kurosaki" Shiki smirked as he looked over at them both.

"He is you just in reverse."

"Reverse?"

"I am you if only you allowed your true power to really take control of you."

At that moment Shiki walked back over to Isshin and picked him up by the neck.

"So this is the father of Ichigo Kurosaki...how pathetic."

Shiki then takes his weapon and then plunges it right through Ichigo's father's chest before he cut him all the way through his heart and then dropped him on the ground.

"Dad!" Ichigo exclaimed before his tube electrocuted him making him fall down to the floor

Shiki then smirked as he walked over to Ichigo and looked down at him.

"Finally now you are all finished."

Shiki then turned to his new creation and looked at it. He touched its face very much happy with the monster that he had just made to wreck havoc on the world. Shiki licked his lips before he turned and opened his hands up and then made a portal appear out of nothing. He then pointed at it as he watched his creation walk on through it before he followed him as well and then closed the gateway.

-To be continued

Notice- Ok I know I haven't come back to this fanfiction in a bit, but for the next few weeks I will be trying to get you guys a chapter out once a week before I take another hiatus.

In the meantime I hope you all enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4- A hero has fallen

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 4- A Hero has fallen

Entering into the human world Shiki and the reverse Ichigo looked around the area. They had appeared on top of a building in Karakura Town. The two look over the small area. It appeared to have been nightime as all the lights were off as well. However one person was still up. The two looked around and saw a black haired male wearing a cross around his neck with glasses hopping from building to building. Shiki began to wonder who this person might have been, but he could sense he had a pretty strong reiatsu surrounding him, and so because of this Shiki then darted off to see what the man was doing leaving the reverse Ichigo to his own devices.

After Shiki left the reverse Ichigo began to scout the area for people who were in Ichigo's database, and one large memory he made note of was Tatsuki Arisawa. The orange haired clone then jumped off the building and landed on then walks a few blocks up until he saw a small apartment that didn't look that different from all the others. In fact if he didn't have all of Ichigo's memories he probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this house and the Kurosaki home. He then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Opening the door he saw Tatsuki Arisawa standing there wearing brown flip flops and a dark green shirt with tight blue jeans and a belt as well. The girl had really long hair as well that went down to the waist before stopping. She looked at the Ichigo clone believing that it was her boyfriend.

"Hey Ichigo what is up?" she asked him. "It is pretty late."

Tatsuki then hugged him gently pressing her head on his chest.

"Though I have been missing you a bit" she spoke.

"Me too" Ichigo replied.

Tatsuki then got off his chest

"Would you like to come inside?"

Ichigo then nodded and walked on inside the house before Tatsuki had closed the door and locked it.

The two sat down on the couch besides each other.

"Where are your parents?" Ichigo questioned.

"There out." Tatsuki replied

It was perfect then for him. He had this gorgeous woman now with him who was saying that he was her boyfriend. It was classic perfection. He knew he would be able to get close to her and the young girl wouldn't be the wiser because of it. He smiled at her then.

"Oh really now I see."

"Yea."

He then leaned over and put his arms around Tatsuki and watched her look at him with her beautiful brown eyes as they radiated before Tatsuki slowly leaned into Ichigo and Ichigo back into her before they kissed each other now as their lips locked before Tatsuki pulled him closer to her she reached for the light that was hanging above them and shut it off.

Later that night the Ichigo clone woke up on the sofa next to the naked Tatsuki and lowered his eyes at her. Based on his memories Ichigo and her had never had sexual intercourse before today. The poor girl had given up her virginity to a fake body. The clone couldn't help but chuckle at the realization, and now here he was about to get up and leave her like the machine he really was. He then got the clothes he had been wearing and began to put them back on before he walked out and left Tatsuki on the couch alone.

Soon Tatsuki did wake up looking around hoping to see her dear boyfriend next to her, but found that he was already gone to her disappointment. The teenage girl then sighed placing one of her hands on her face and rolling her eyes a bit. She then got up and got dressed before she stood up and headed towards her kitchen. Her parents still hadn't got back in to her surprise. She let out a breathe of relief there. Still she wondered where Ichigo went. It would of been nice to wake up next to him. She looked at the sky and realized it was still dark as well. She pushed back her hair as the wind kept blowing.

"Dam you Ichigo.." she bit her lip.

Meanwhile Shiki was off on a chase for the man in the glasses. They were each jumping from building to building at amazing speeds. Shiki found that it was actually pretty hard to keep up with him. "What type of speed is this boy?" he asked as he looked at him before the man with the glasses finally stopped on top of one of the roofs and looked over at him. They were now at the top of the Karakura High School.

"It is called Hirenkyaku" the man spoke as he turned to him

"Who are you and what is your name?" Shiki asked him

"My name is Uryuu Ishida and I am a Quincy"

Shiki then smirked at him

"A quincy huh, so your race does still live"

"No I am the last of my kind"

Shiki raised a eyebrow up

"Awe that is too bad I really hoped to find more of your race, but no matter"

Shiki then picked up his blade

"Once your dead the Quincy race will be no more"

Uryuu then opened his hands as a bow made out of nothing but reishi particles before he fired at Shiki who then dodged it quickly.

"Oh my that is pretty powerful" Shiki then turned to Uryuu with a smirk before he used his speed to appear in front of Uryuu and grabbed him by the neck and started to try and choke him out, but Uryuu then shot two arrows in his stomach pushing him back and making him let go off him.

"Not bad young Quincy" he looked at Uryuu as the arrows were stuck inside him. "But let me show you something." A grin came over Shiki's face as he grabbed the arrows and then absorbed them into his hand. Uryuu's eyes enlarged as he watched all of this happen.

"Now do you see why your race is doomed." he told Uryuu before taking his double sided weapon and then making two circular motions as he walked towards Uryuu before the slashes Uryuu right through his chest causing a large amount of blood to come down his chest before he fell down to the floor. Uryuu had fallen.


	5. Chapter 5- Fullbring

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 5- Fullbring

There were a multitude of lights when the orange haired clone of the hero, Ichigo Kurosaki, walked in. They were going all across the stage as well as people danced next to each other moving their hips. There was a loud funky music playing the background as well that made people dance back and forth while raising their hands up. Many people wore shades on as well to hide their eyes from all the lights. The young male decided to join in as he rocked his own body back and forth to the beat of the sound with a smirk on his face as he looked over at a red haired woman with her legs crossed wearing a lovely red dress on.

Soon a smirk came over the clone's face now as he looked at hot gorgeous woman and then sat next to her.

"So what is a lovely young female as yourself doing in a place like this?" he asked her.

"My name is Samantha" she had told him. "And you're pretty handsome yourself, but also you look pretty young what age are you?"

"19 but age is just a number at the end of the day baby" he told her.

"I'm 35" she had told him.

The clone was quite surprised she had looked like she was in her 20s.

"So a milf?" he asked her as she giggled at him.

"Oh aren't you a charming young man, but yes you can say that" she told him.

"Wanna go have some real fun" he smirked looking at her.

"I have a better idea" she told him giving a little wink.

Soon the young woman walked him to the back of the club and soon met up with another male who was dressed in all white. He had all white hair that went all the way down to his neck too, and on his hands were black gloves that had a strange symbol on it. The man crossed one leg over the other as he looked at the orange haired clone male with a smirk on his face as he licked his lips. The man was sitting in a chair that rolled around. The room they were now in was more like a office rather than a private club room.

"Thank you Samantha for bringing another one in we are very happy to have you."

"What is going on here?" the clone questioned.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Mathew Crawford, and I am the son of this club's owner, and well you see my job is very complicated in many ways basically I bring in people who have a high amount of reiatsu here, so that way we can harness their inner strength to battle something called hollows" he spoke in a cool and calm tone of voice as a smile came over his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We are a group called _Death Watch_" Mathew smirked at him.

The clone lowered his eyes at him as he got closer before he opened his eyes then looked at the symbol on his wrist and saw it was snake with a cross surrounding it as well.

"The mark of the freedom fighters!" the clone exclaimed.

"Yes" Mathew spoke then looked at Samantha. "Now we brought you in because we noticed you had the highest amount of reiatsu in this entire club, so we would like to know" Mathew leaned in. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a substitute shinigami"

Mathew's eyes widened as he looked at Samantha.

"Well Ichigo I would like you to know that you have some friends here who also have a lot of untapped reiatsu, and we would like you to bring them to us"

"Fine." he spoke simply.

Mathew was shocked.

"Oh no fighting or disagreement?"

"Nope."

"Alright then."

The clone was then was escorted out by Samantha before she closed the door. The clone then sighed as he looked ahead and walked through the noise and partying people while placing his hands in his pockets now. He then spots Keigo and Mizurio and then went into his data files trying to find them, but when he did it was noted that they were only humans nothing more. Which he found to be strange. Mathew and Samantha pretty much told him that without a doubt that only people with reiatsu were lured here. He walked over to him with a mad and upset looking face.

"Uhh Ichigo you look pretty scary right now" Keigo spoke as he leaned back.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned them with his demeanor unchanged.

"Nothing Ichigo we just heard about this club from Chizuru san saying that some of her friends had told her that they had opened up a club here so we just wanted to check it out."

The clone studied the two looking at their heart rates and how they fluctuate along with their emotions in there face. He wanted to make sure that they weren't lying and weren't in any way a threat to him, but he finds no signs of any threats that he felt he needed to worry about. He then changed his personality

"Oh I see got ya well that is all dandy then" he spoke with a smile on his face as he looked at the two putting his hands in his pockets.

"So do you guys wanna have a little dance around this place the music is really nice here" he told them with a big grin on his face.

"Oh yea sure sounds like loads of fun!" Keigo exclaimed.

Keigo began to get back into the crowd and began to dance around with Mizurio going back and forth as all the people around them also moved their hips to the loud beats. The music began to get louder and louder it seemed like as everyone was just mesmerized into it almost like a spell, and that was when the clone saw it. He began to see traces of reiatsu going all through the club from every person even Keigo and Mizurio who he believed to be completely harmless. That was when he saw Shiki walk through the door as well now.

The young male then walked over to Shiki and looked at him seeing that he had a few bruises on him, but nothing too bad.

"I see the man with the glasses wasn't too much of an issue for you master" the clone spoke.

"No he wasn't, but get this he was a Quincy" Shiki spoke.

"Quincy?"

"Yes they seem to have survived"

"Ah yes now I see there is a Quincy in my database by the name of Uryuu Ishida" he told him.

Shiki smirked at him. "So I guess Kurosaki had met this Quincy before although I should've known his mother is indeed one of them as well or at least was."

"That not in my database."

"Only because Ichigo doesn't know this information, but you have Quincy power yourself you know which you will see when you find yourself having to get in a fight."

"Understood master, but I have a question now."

"Yes?"

The clone looked over at Keigo and Mizurio.

"It is strange sure there is a lot of reiatsu coming from those two even though they haven't seemed to realize it yet"

Shiki looked over at them as he saw the energy powering out of them at a quite fast rate. A smirk then came over Shiki's face as he turned to his creation and put his right hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me do you know what a fullbringer is?"he asked.

"No sir"

Shiki looked at the two as a hollow like traces could be seen in the reiatsu.

"There these sorts of humans who are extremely spiritually aware that can manipulate the souls that are contained in matter"

A smirk came on Shiki's face as he pointed towards Keigo and Mizurio

"And those two humans seems to have been blessed with those sorts of abilities, but sadly they have yet to awaken them" he spoke before he turned back to his creation. "However I have already done this, and long since mastered mine."

Meanwhile Ichigo sat in the tube filled with water with his head to the ground now already giving up any hope as tears rolled down his face. His father had been killed now and this Shiki guy had already left with his clone to terrorize the world of the living. What was Ichigo going to do now?

"What you crying about you big dummy?"

Ichigo then looked up hearing a new voice as he saw a girl with magenta colored hair that was styled as two pony tails wearing an all pink skirt with her arms crossed as she looked at him before another man walked up wearing black leather pants and jacket with necklace that had an 'X' shape on it. Ichigo had no idea who these two people really were.

_Next time: "Welcome to our Xcution"_

_Uryuu's fate revealed_

**Notice: Working on new stuff for this fanfiction. So I really need reviews now!**

**Please tell me what you guys think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6- Welcome to our Xcution

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 6- Welcome to our Xcution

Ichigo floated in the tube with his head lowered down. He had lost all hope. He had given up. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks. His father was dead. Shiki and his clone were terrorizing the human world. What was Ichigo Ichigo to do now?

"What are you crying about dummy?"

Ichigo looked up. He saw a girl with magenta colored hair. Her hair had these two pony tails on top. Another man was there as well. This man had a necklace that had the shape of an 'X' on it. Ichigo did not know these people.

The man then walked over to Ichigo's father's body and taps it and watches it become nothing more than water. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw this happen . He tried to speaks but the man speaks before he can utter a word.

"Don't worry Kurosaki your father is still alive." he looked at him with a bored expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo begins to question as he looked at the man standing up. Who was this guy Ichigo began wonder.

"I saw him die right before my eyes!" he exclaimed loudly.

"This man is actually a clone of your father."

"A clone."

"Yes."

"But how?"

The man then sighed and put his hand in his pocket as he shook his head back and forth. He touched his head and moved it back and forth before one of his eyes opened and then looked at the male as he did before he cracked his neck.

"We were hired by your father Ichigo" he then smirked and lowered his eyes at him as he spoke before licking his lips.

"We were hired to help you regain your shinigami powers"

"Regain them?"

"Yes don't you remember Ichigo Kurosaki? You fought with Aizen and used your final getsuga tensho and then lost all your powers" the man spoke as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I get that, but how do you know that?" he questioned as he gritted his teeth together and he lowered his eyes at him. "Who are you?"

The man smirked at Ichigo.

"My name is Ginjou..Ginjou Kugo." he smirked at him. "And we are Xcution."

Meanwhile the young black haired quincy woke up laying in the small hospital bed. He recognized it as his father's hospital. It was large, but dominated by the bed. There was a bedside table besides him. One comfortable leather chair. It was all white with no decorations on it. The tiles were cold and institutionalized. There was a door for a restroom as well. And one window letting in some light that one person could look out. He soon hears a knock on the door. he then turns his head to look over.

"Come in!" he spoke loudly

When the door opens a girl with orange hair and a gray schoolgirl outfit walks in. The woman has large eyes and is wearing tight shoes on her feet.

"Orihime!" the quincy yells out.

"Uryuu!" the girl exclaims back.

"Uryuu Ishida!"

Ishida smiles as the girl then runs over to him and hugs him tightly. He closes his eyes and lets out a small breath of air. It felt really nice to be held by her like this. She felt so warm in his embrace. He could feel her breast pressed against his body as he slowly lifted his hands up and held her in his arms. It felt so good to him.

"Chizuru was the one who you should thank since she was the one who managed to find you" she spoke as she looked at him. "She carried you all the way here in the rain that night."

"She is a good friend" Ishida said.

"Yea she is" Orihime spoke. "She then called me almost immediately and alerted me to come and see you here. I wanted to know that the love of my life was okay"

"Thank you Orihime" Ishida spoke as he smiled at her looking at the beauty in her eyes. Orihime then walked over and leaned down and then kissed him on the lips gently before she moved her head away from him.

"Your welcome" Orihime tells him before she moved her head away from him now while still keeping the smile on her face. She could feel her heart racing as she looked at her friend. She saw him smile back at her and she could feel her heart becoming very warm inside and she knew she was in love with him.

Now Ginjou was looking back at the orange haired male contained in the tube as he stared at him right in his eyes. He could tell he was still a bit confused at what was going on here. Soon Ginjou grabbed his necklace and then touched the tip of it. Soon a green and black energy surrounded it as it suddenly transformed itself into this huge sword with a massive blade with a hilt that had a bone on top of it along with these two handles making the weapon look a lot like a crossguard type of weapon. He knew he needed for Ichigo to understand what was going on here, so he was going to talk with him. He saw the shocked look on the male's face as he pointed the sword at the tube then swung it left to right and broke it in half before he saw the orange haired male fall out and begin to start coughing.

"There now you are free from the tube of water so we can talk" he spoke.

The girl then walked over besides Ginjou and looked down at him as he was all wet up and watched as Ichigo looked up at her. His shirt was showing his well toned biceps and his pants were soaked. His hair was all messed up as well, but overall he looked pretty good despite just drowning in a pool of water. Suddenly the girl could feel her heart racing at a million miles per second as she moved back away from him.

"Oh my god he is hot!" she had yelled as she jumped up and with a deep red blush on her face before the orange haired guy stood up. Ginjou begins to chuckle looking at the girl.

"Oh and by the way her name is Riruka..Riruka Dokugamine" he told Ichigo.

"She is a pretty girl" Ichigo replied looking at Ginjou. "But I am already taken by someone sorry."

Riruka sighed and then turned away from him.

"Like I wanna date you anyway."

Ichigo couldn't help, but giggle as he looked at the two before he stood up now and looked at them before he scratched his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay so what made you guys want to help me out?" Ichigo asked them. "Cause I am pretty sure it wasn't just because you were feeling kind hearted one day and said let's help out this random teenager."

"It is the man known as Shiki" Ginjou replied.

Ichigo's eyes widened before he looked at the man.

"What?" he spoke in complete shock at what he was hearing before he scratched his head. He was just stunned at what he was hearing right now.

"You know Shiki?" he questioned as he looked at the two.

"Yes we do."

"How?"

"He was a friend of ours" Ginjou closed his eyes and looked over at Riruka who had her head lowered down and her hands now balled up into a fist. "He was a member of Xcution, and our leader, but he went rogue and murdered all of our other members."

Ginjou then bit down on his lips as his body began to shake at the thought of what had happened.

"Yukio, Jackie, Giriko, and even Tsukishima.." Ginjou then fell to the floor as tears began to well up in his eyes "He murdered every last one of them right in front of me." Riruka walked behind him and placed her hand on Ginjou's shoulder.

"I wasn't killed because I had been sent by Ginjou on a mission to find a new member, but I never could find him, and when I returned I saw all of friends dead" she spoke and looked at Ichigo. "We then ran into your father Isshin later on talking about Shiki he then hired us to find you."

Ginjou then ran over to Ichigo and grabbed his shirt.

"We need you Kurosaki to get your powers back so that way you can defeat Shiki and avenge our fallen comrades."

Ichigo looked at them both.

"I'm really sorry for what had happened to your friends" Ichigo spoke. "I will do whatever I can to help."

Riruka nodded at him and then looked at Ginjou.

"We should probably tell you how you lost your memories before" Riruka told him.

"How?"

Ginjou cleared the tears from his eyes.

"Shiki has the ability to wipe away a person's memories of specific events." he told the orange haired male. "He does this with his sword which is also his fullbring called "Memory shockwave."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Ginjou

"Memory..Shockwave?"

Later on back at the hospital Orihime was looking out at the window that she had opened up, and lets the cold breeze pass her by and then she asks the question.

"I wonder where Ichigo is?"

Ishida hears this and then turns to her and looked at her.

"Who is Ichigo?"

Suddenly Orihime's body began to become cold and icy as she widened her eyes as she turned to look at Uryuu who was sitting on the bed looking with a normal face on before he raised an eyebrow.

"How can you forget Ichigo?"


	7. Chapter 7- The Lineage of the Shinigami

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 7- The Lineage of the Shinigami

"It is time to release Senju Kuromufasa" the man in the shadows comes out to reveal that he is Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's dad, and he is wearing his shinigami outfit on and holding onto his sword next to him. His eyes are lowered as well as he bites his lips letting them pierce inside of him as he looked at his friend. Who then sighed looking at Isshin.

"Are you sure about this Senju's power may be too powerful this time, and getting him to understand the situation that we are going to be in may prove to be far too difficult" Ryuken spoke as he looked at Isshin.

"Senju is after all the crux of the shinigami and a man who mastered his shikai and bankai in less than two days time, and is a man who stopped the war between the quincies and the shingami single handedly."He looks at Isshin who is still silent despite Ryukken's pushes.

"He is the first prodigy the Soul Society ever had Isshin we have to be sure that we are going to do this!" he exclaimed as he gritted his teeth together.

Isshin sighed and looked at Ryukken.

"We are doing to do this rather you think it is right or not" Isshin spoke sternly.

"Damit Isshin.." Ryukken turns around. "So be it!"

Isshin then put his hands out and disappeared away from the Kurosaki home and went to a prison cell and looked up to see a giant cell that seems to be empty. Isshin then sighs as he folds his arms looking up at it before he then smirked looking around it.

"Now we are finally here" Isshin then closes his eyes as he begins to release all of his spiritual pressure at once as he can see the bars of the cell begin to shake uncontrollably. Ryukken's body then begins to shake as he gets down one knee as he can feel the spiritual pressure in the air. He can no longer breathe. His body just shakes and shakes more and more. He can tell his body is about to break now as he looked up at Isshin. Soon he can see a blue light begin to form in the cell and that light begins to form a person. A human entity with a face and body is now coming to the light. He doesn't understand it, but he knows what he is seeing is real. A man is born wearing shinigami robes with a blade by his side that is stuck in its sheathe. The man has piercing black eyes that are similar to that of the 12th division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. His hair has two long strands on each side of his face. He has a very average build to him as well, but with a powerful energy going all around him. The man looks at Ryukken and Isshin with a unhappy face on.

Meanwhile.

"We need are going to get you a version of your powers back by the use of fullbring" Ginjou spoke as he looked at Ichigo. "Isshin helped you remember your powers, but we are going to revive them" he told the orange haired boy as he placed his hand in his pocket.

Riruka walked over to Ichigo.

"And I am going to help you with that, but first let's get out of here." she told him as he put her hand on his shoulder as all three of them disappeared and appeared at some mansion.

"This is Xcution's headquarters" Ginjou told Ichigo as they walked on inside and saw Riruka put down her dollhouse.

"And this is where your training will be at."

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"It is just some dollhouse" he sighed and turned around.

"You gotta be kidding me."

Riruka shook her head.

"Nope this is going to be your training ground and now…"

Riruka made a beam come out her finger and then hit it on Ichigo's cheek in the shape of a heart.

"I will permit you" she smirked as Ichigo then got sucked into the dollhouse making Riruka grin as she looked down at Ichigo.

"Perfection" she said as she gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

Ichigo looked up as she was a bit annoyed at what just happened as he looked at her and growled as well.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned as he looked at Riruka

"It is my fullbring" Riruka admitted to him. "Its called dollhouse"

Suddenly a giant pink bear looked at Ichigo with red eyes

"Ah and here is your opponent"

"The hell a giant teddy bear"

The bear then let out a roar and attacked Ichigo with its giant foot before Ichigo the jumps out the way of the attack taking many deep breaths. While this is going on Ginjou looks down watching on top of a building holding a pair of binoculars as well as he then smirks watching the scene take place.

* * *

The man looks at Ryuken and asks him.

"What do you want?"

Ryuken gets on his knees and bows to the man

"Senju Kuromufasa we ask for your help"

Senju simply turns to look at them. He places his hands behind his back as he sighs. Their is a bit of annoyance that could be sensed radiating off of them as well.

"What is needed?" he asked Ryukken.

"Their is a powerful man named Shiki out their who can wipe out anyone's memories who he cuts and we need your guidance sir" he speaks.

"Someone like you who knows how to take down someone like him"

* * *

As Ginjou continues to watch Ichigo run and evade attacks from the giant bear above him Ginjou soon takes out a locket and on that lockett has a photo of Riruka, Shiki and him together all smiling and being happy as well. Ginjou then sighs before he closes the locket and puts it back in his pocket.

* * *

Senju looked over at Ryukken and Isshin and closed his eyes as he then looked up at them placing his hand on his head.

"What is needed?" he asked.

Ryukken let out a deep breathe at that moment as he walked over to Senju and got on one knee.

"He is a fullbringer named Shiki a man who has the power to take away a person's memories and wipe them from existence" he said as he looked at Shiki.

"He is quite powerful and we need to ask your help to stop an enemy like this"

Senju closes his eyes and then sighs as he looked at Ryukken at that moment.

"I can sense him" Senju said as he looked over at Isshin.

"I sense the power of your son Isshin Kurosaki"

Senju can feel wind going around his body as he lowers his eyes down as he looks towards the ceiling.

"That boy has a lot of potential inside of him if he can control all of that power that is going all around him right now"

Ryuuken then sighs as he touches his cheekbones and looked over at Isshin.

"Yes I know it is because of his father and mother one of which was like me, a quincy, and the other a shinigami" he tells Senju.

"But right now at this moment he doesn't have that power and Shiki is becoming more of an issue than we realized" Ryuuken said as he lowered his eyes and placed his hand on his head then looked up.

"A man with the power that Shiki has is something that none of us have faced before now"

Isshin then lowers his head and then sighed. Ryukken then followed in suite. Senju looked over at them both and finally let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Orihime's body becomes tense as she looked at Uryuu in shock that he had forgotten their friend. She makes her hands into a fist as she looked at Uryuu as a tear begins to roll down her right eye.

"How could..you..forget…..Ichigo"

Ishida simply blinks at her as she then runs over and grabs Ishida's shoulder as a wave of tears begin to run down her face.

"How could you forget your best friend?" she asked angrily.

"The man who helped you us defeat Aizen and save Rukia!"

"The man who used his shinigami powers to save us all!"

Uryuu suddenly bit his lip.

"A shinigami..eh"


	8. Chapter 8- Welcome to Death Watch

Bleach: Memories Lost

Chapter 8: Welcome to Death Watch

When the Ichigo clone looked at Shiki and then got done on one knee. They were still in the club area. He then bowed his head down to his master not looking at him directly in the face as he kept his head lowered.

"Master the time has come I need the sleep serum to help take down some people who are giving me a bit of trouble"

Shiki then turned around and looked at his creation and then smirked at him before placing his hand on his shoulder

"Yes of course my creation" he spoke as he went into his pocket and pulled out a blue liquid tube

"Use it wisely" he warned

The clone bowed to his master

"Yes lord Shiki" he spoke before he turned around and jumped off the building and went away.

Shiki then smirked looking up at the dark moon and licked his lips. The clone then walked away and walked over to Keigo and Mizurio.

"Hey there guys how is it going" he said with his arms crossed.

Mizurio and Keigo grinned as Keigo spoke

"Hey Ichigo welcome back bro"

"Glad to be back Keigo"

Keigo and Mizurio grinned as they ran over to the bar to grab some drinks. The clone followed them as they did this. They weren't getting any alcoholic beverages it seemed. No they were not yet old enough for that. Rather instead they got the virgin variety. The scene made the clone not be able to help but chuckle a bit at the whole scene. He found it to be quite funny in many ways. Still he had a job to do. He had rufie their drinks with the sleep pill and so that what he did. As the two talked to each other he broke the pill in half and poured the liquid into each of their drinks. A smirk came on his face after he did this before he threw the pill in the trash. Now all he had to do was wait for them to drink it and they would be trapped. He watched them now and made little small talk here and there just to keep them off his trail. It wasn't long though until each of them drank their drinks and then fell out to a deep slumber. The clone smirked at this and picked them both up and walked them through the crowds of people to the place known as Death Watch to meet their maker.

It wasn't long when Keigo and Mizurio woke up in what was a barren field. Not a single human being seemed to be their. Just a lot of rock and rubble that surrounded the place it seemed. It was looked almost like the grand canyon. Just a lot of dirt and sand everywhere. It was quite insane. As they looked around they would see a man standing on a pillar up on top. It was Matthew Crawford who was their with a smirk on his face.

"Hey kiddos" he said to them.

Keigo then got back as he looked up as he moved really fast.

"Who the hell are you?" he spoke with a very scary face as his body shivered.

"My name is Matthew.. Matthew Crawford and welcome young boy...to hell" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Or Death Watch..whichever floats your tooth" he said as a cane appeared in his hand and then he knocked on the canyon he was standing on with it as a door was made at the bottom where a hollow came out of that started roaring out at them.

"Eeeepp holy shit!" Keigo yelled as he started to run away from the beast with Mizurio right behind him.

"This is bad..so bad..like really bad!" Keigo screamed.

Mizurio ran next to him trying to go faster.

"I agree" he spoke as the hollow then jumped up and then grabbed Mizurio by the leg and then pulled him back.

"Mizurio!" Keigo yelled as he watched his friend get dragged off and then gritted his teeth and then began to wonder if he should keep going to save him, but his body couldn't move as he looked inside the eyes of the beast. He was scared...afraid.

"I..I...I...I can't do it" he said and then turned back around and ran away from the beast.

"I'm sorry Mizurio I can't do it!"

Tears rolled down Keigo's face as he looked down not wanting to look back as Mizurio tried to get away before the hollow bit down into Mizurio's leg making blood go everywhere. Keigo then hid behind a boulder and closed his eyes as he heard Mizurio's screaming.

The young male felt like a coward doing this. He felt like a baby to sit in hide, and he was being one. He was too scared to try to save his friend. Their was too much fear inside of him right now. He didn't know what to do at that moment. He soon turned around as the screaming stopped as he saw his friend with only half a body now as the rest of it was now eaten alive. Half of his stomach was gone and blood was pouring down him. It was quite a horrific scene.

"Mizurio!" he yelled out as he ran to his friend.

He looked at all the blood that was coming out of Mizurio's body. The male had no chance of surviving this. He was a dead man walking and their was really nothing Keigo could do but sit next to his friend. He watched as his friend reached his hand up and touched Keigo's cheek as he cried out before his eyes closed. Mizurio was dead.

After the fall of the his friend Keigo looked up and saw the beast as he still roared out now. Keigo the clenched his hands into a fist. He knew he was weak. He knew he was just a coward but he had let his friend die because of that. He had to avenge Mizurio's death. It was all up to him now. Anger and hatred filled his eyes as a burst of spiritual pressure came out of him now as he then jumped in the air and kicked the hollow and knocked him back a few feet.

"That was for Mizurio you bastard!" he said with a pissed off face.

He then shot towards the hollow and began to punch its mask hard as it broke a bit and cracked some as the hollow fell back down and Mizurio stood in front of the beast. Matthew smirked as he saw the scene.

"Yes he is the one"

Meanwhile Uryuu Ishida was alone in the hospital bed thinking a lot.

"An shinigami eh..hmm" he spoke as he stood up and then walked towards the window and opened it before he then jumped out. After he had jumped Orihime walked back into the room to see the window open and Uryuu gone.

"Oh no…" he said as she covered her mouth.

* * *

After a long hiatus I finally got this out. Very happy to be done with another chapter. From the cliffhanger I am sure you can guess that next issue will be Uryuu confronting Ichigo. Hopefully not during his training though. Or maybe ;-)


End file.
